This invention relates to a portable windshield for a riding type golf cart and more particularly to such a windshield which may be readily attached securely to any type of golf cart having a roof thereover without the necessity of employing bolts, screws, clamps and the like, thus adapting the windshield for use on a golfer's own cart and on rental carts.
Heretofore in the art to which my invention relates, difficulties have been encountered in providing windshields for golf carts due to the fact that it has been necessary to mount the windshield permanently on the golf cart in order to provide good visibility due to the fact that the entire sheet of transparent material forming the windshield must extend in a common plane while in use as a windshield. The use of transparent, flexible sheets of plastic material as a windshield has heretofore been unsatisfactory due to the fact that the material becomes wrinkled whereby it distorts a person's vision. Also, it is very difficult to attach sheets of material to a golf cart and remove the same therefrom and then provide storage for such sheets when not in use.